WHILE WE WAIT
by the vecar
Summary: an AU-ish of the events that occurred after the wedding, although not necessarily right after. wink, wink. ;) also as it is obvious (we are in the fanfic meca for dear lord) i don't own faking it or their characters.
1. prologue

ch.1- The morning after

* * *

Amy woke up with a terrible headache, disoriented and with a rotten taste in her mouth. She tried to make sense to everything that had happened, or at least what she could remember.

Champagne was her first thought. Damn it, she drank so much last night; She had declared her love for karma TO KARMA… Definitely a lot more of champagne was consumed after that, which may explain why her head felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't even remember how she got to the room; after eating cake with Lauren she didn't recall a thing.

Grunting she tried to move herself over the bed, key word: tried. A shooting awful pain went right through all of her body at the movement, what caused Amy to liberate a small shout. She didn't remember doing something, anything that could have hurt her body this bad; this felt like she had been run over a moving truck. Giving up with the thinking and with the moving, she put the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

* * *

She was forced, the second time she woke up, to open her eyes. The sun was hitting her in the face, not only the light was annoying but it was hot, so hot; she could sleep with the lights on and the sun directed to her face, but she could not deal with the heat. Stupid texas heat.

She moved really fast turning her body to take a seat on the edge of her bed, while she did the pain that was still there came back in a gigantic wave causing her to fall down into the bed, this time her yelling was not subtle.

"Amy?, are you awake?"- A female voice asked in a strong Texan accent.

Amy nodded with her face buried in the pillow.

"Oh, thank the Lord!"- Farrah exclaim while she approach the bed. –oh sweetie you scared us all, we were so worried about you. We didn't know when were you going to wake up- she was so relief that she didn't notice the shock on Amy's face that was now out of the pillow and taking in her surroundings –"It has been difficult, especially to karma."- the woman said trying to explain. Her face suddenly changed at the mention of the auburn girl –"Oh karma! I need to let her know. I'll be right back darling, don't move"- and with that she was off the room.

As Farrah exited the room Amy's eyes looked around it; this wasn't her room. This room was white, like really white and bright, it smelt funny too, the bed was hard now that she had the care to think about it, and the sheets were rough, it had a window from where the morning sun was coming from, but what really gave it all up were the i.v. and the wires that connected her to a beeping heart monitor next to the bed. this really looked like a hospital room, and everything pointed that she was the patient.


	2. What have I done?

Chapter 2. What have I done?

* * *

Amy´s mom returned to the room after just a couple of minutes; she had called karma and Lauren to let them know that Amy was finally awake. She looked more at ease than what she was looking before the calls, now that she was sure that Bruce and Shane and everyone that matter (because she instructed the girls to call them) would be informed soon.

"karma will be here soon, she just went home to take a quick shower"-Farrah said while she gently closed the door. Amy coped to nod-"that´s good, I think"- her voice was weak and disperse. Her head was still racing; she couldn't understand what was happening. She couldn't remember, not even a bit how the frisk she land herself in the hospital. But then again: champagne.

"Oh Amy, she will be here soon"- taking her daughter confusion as deception-"these have been a hard couple of days"- seen her with more attention Amy could tell how tired Farrah looked, she seem to have aged suddenly.

"A couple of days?" asked realizing now that her mother tiredness wasn't for the wedding and a single night in the hospital-"mom, how long have I been here?"-"just a few days, less than a week I am sure" said her mother with a sniff -"you did give us a big scare, for a second there we thought we would lose you"- trying to not to evoke everything that had happen.

Her mother kept saying days as in more than one, as in too many according to the voice tone of Farrah, that meant that whatever had happened to her was really bad, bad enough to been sleep for days in a hospital room. But damn if she wasn't frustrated that she could recall a thing from it.

"Mum, what exactly happened with me? Why am I here? And especially, why do I have a bandage in my head?" never been the kind of girl that kept her concerns to herself, especially about her.-"you don't remember, darling?" Farrah had now a concern look in her eyes-"not even a little bit?"-"no mother, that is why I'm asking?"-she couldn't help the sarcastic remark; this was after all her default mode now.

-"Right, of course, it was a car accident, you got most of the damage" Farrah said in a sympathetic way-"the other driver got a few broken ribs and I think some whiplash"- this came out without much concern-"but you, and karma… Karma got a broken arm and a broken collarbone. She was the one that call for the ambulance." she proudly said-"you hit your head pretty hard; you have a cervical strain, your left leg is crack in two, and they had to practice a surgery on your head"- Amy looked at her with really confused eyes, ones that reminded Farrah of a younger Amy, an Amy that was long lost, that hadn't all figured out but had the best of interests within her, it reminded her of a happier Amy.

-"it was drunk driving. God Amy, drunk driving is so dangerous, you guys got so lucky."-


	3. Please, don't ever leave me

Chapter 3. Please, don't ever leave me.

* * *

Oh, no, no, no, no… what has she done. How could she be so irresponsible, she just provoked an accident, what was she thinking driving drunk.-_I could have killed someone, I almost did! -_ Amy's mind wouldn't

stop thinking in all the different possibilities. She had not only sent herself to hospital for days without waking up, but she had broken some poor guy's ribs and worst of all, she had injured Karma.

Karma… Amy was rushed with a lot of fillings, remembering all that was said on the wedding night and the outcome of the pour out of her heart. She frowned as a lot of question emerged from the back of her head. What was Karma doing with her in the car? Didn't she leave after she confessed everything? Had she pick her up later at night? Why had she let her dive so drunk? Uggggrrrrr, why the hell did she drink that much? She couldn't think properly. She couldn't remember anything.

-"stupid, stupid me"- Amy said as some tears started to form in her eyes-"how could I be so reckless. This shouldn't have happened"-Amy said in a very agitated tone.

Farrah came closer to the bed -"I know, I know, honey"-she tried to reassured her-"I know it should not happened, but it is ok, no one got seriously injured. Thank god"- she claim –"just some broken bones. And you, but everything came out all right."-Amy listened and nodded, nothing made sense. Why wasn't her mum mad? she almost killed 3 people.

-"I'm so sorry, mom"- Farrah smiled to a crying Amy –"I know honey, its ok. Try not to focus on it, don't think about it, ok?"- "ok". – She didn't try to fight her. The room went silence for a while. Amy was still confused but now a little less anxious, as the peace settled in the room Farrah couldn't avoid to enjoy the wonderful view that was her beautiful, now awake, daughter. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, just enjoying, until the silence was crashed by a very hurried Karma.

Karma…

Amy could see the smile that crept thru Karmas face; that wonderful smile that appear specially and only for her, that was making her feel like flying with all the millions of butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach. Oh Amy! How was it possible for her to fall over and over again?

-"Amy, I am soooo happy to see you are awake at last"- said as she hurried to hug her and kiss her on the cheek-"well"- Amy cleared her throat-"if this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I wake up, I'm definitely going to do it more often. I will sleep shorts hours many times a day"- Karma allowed a little space between them-"yes, definitely."-she looked directly at her eyes-"you are not allow to sleep that long anymore, never"- Amy nodded, she could feel the relief filling Karmas body. Without a doubt she had scared the shit out of her. They stayed looking at each other, still hugging, until Amy felt the cast on Karmas arm. She had been so happy that her best friend still cared about her that she forgot to really look at her. Just like Farrah, Karma looked thinner, older and tired, but somehow beautiful; freshly out of the shower, her hair still wet and without a drop of makeup, her case was white in a very uncommon Karma fashion that would have preferred a crazy fluorescent green or a very intense "Mexican" pink. But she figured that white was the institutional color, and the hospital had to put it before they had time to ask her what color she wanted.

Amy reached a hand to touch Karmas case, this made Karmas gaze drop from Amy's face to her own arm-"I am sorry Karma, this shouldn't happened to you", Karmas sight went back to her eyes, smiling once again-"its fine really, I can't complain. You got it worst, but thankfully we are fine now, the rest is taking care by the insurance companies. So there is nothing to worry about, so don't worry that pretty bandaged head of yours, promise?"- Amy nodded yes trying not to think about it and instead enjoying her best friend/crush/love of her life company.

she couldn't believe Karma had forgiven her, that she was lying next to her as if nothing from her mom's wedding had happened, and as she wasn't the cause of her broken arm. as they talk she observed her looking at her lips several times, with the same look Karma had when thinking of liam booker, except this time was directed to herself. she also noticed that they kept contact all this time, not just hand holding or whatever, but more like arm robbing,cheek cherish and eventually karma just wrapped herself around her. she was definitely not complaining.

Karma was lying on the bed playing with Amy's hands by the time Farrah came back in the room to announce she was going to head home and get something to eat and have some sleep. The girls acknowledge her realizing they were so wrap up around themselves they didn't even notice what time she had exit the room.

* * *

The doctor came into the room to find an auburn hair girl wrapped up around her patient. With a little bit of her authority voice and a lot of shaking she managed to wake the girls up so that she could evaluate Amy's state.

-"Please follow my finger, Amy"- the doctor instructed at last while making funny faces that Amy couldn't help to laugh at. –"well, everything seems to be working properly. But I still would like to make some exams, just to be sure"- she said focusing on Karma.-"to be honest, we weren't sure if you would be able to work at all, your head got really racket with that crash"-she prepared to leave the room-"someone will come to take you to some tests later on. Will see what is going on in that head of yours, Amy"- and with that she was gone.

Amy turned her body to face Karma that now was looking at her with a funny and worried smile –"what?"-Inquired Amy –"you heard the lady. I am ok, I'm working"- Karma approached to the bed with some tears in her eyes, pounding –"I know Amy, but you barely are. For a moment there you were dead"-"oh Karma"-Amy put her in a lovely embrace-"I am serious, Amy"- Karma said looking directly into Amy's eyes, trying to control her sniffing-"please,don't ever leave me again" -it came as a plea from Karmas mouth, before she kissed Amy's lips. -"I won't"- Amy said once they broke the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: i know it doesn't solve anything but this chapter is important. **

**I know where we are going, so bear with me.**

**cheers.**

**vecar**


	4. IS SHE OK?

**so, here it is. sorry it took me so long but it was a difficult season for karmy in a romantic way. But any way thanks for waiting, and the wonderful pms i got telling me nothing more than to update. Cheers.**

* * *

Karma woke up seeing all red, feeling really dizzy. She couldn't focus on anything, she tried to steady her breathing, trying so hard to steady her heart beat, she lay there until everything were less confusing.

She opened her eyes, identifying now the colors around her and the barely visible lights on the distance, she couldn't comprehend where she was, and what had just happened. Turing her head to the side she could see Amy next to her still unconscious to the external world, with a very visible head wound. Karma tried to reach her with her right arm, but in the moment she moved it she could feel how her broken bones pressed themselves against her nerves causing her an enormous pain. She tried again, now with her left arm, she touched Amy's cheek, she moved her hand up to remove her blond hair out of her face so she could have a better visual access to the bleeding wound.

_"Relax karma, no good comes from panicking!. RELAX!."_ She knew better than to move Amy or herself from their current position, she tried to think;_ "What is it that you have to do?"._ Enduring her arm-pain she took a deep breath as she got hold of for her phone while looking around for any point of reference_.-"hello,9-1-1. What is your emergency?"_

* * *

Amy's head was totally on peace, it might had something to do with the cocktail the nurse put on her serum before and now was on circulation in her blood steam, but she was confident it was more of a job of the auburn hair girl she was currently kissing.

The nurse had come to take her to take some scans tests where they asked some really weird questions while she was laying in something that resembled a space capsule and tried really hard to not move just like they told her, at the end the only thing she could think of was coming back to Karma, a very affectionate Karma. Who would have thought that of all the things that could go wrong as a consequence of a car crash(she did die at least for a bit), she made it out with the only good one in the mix; her best friend finding out she like her back.

She couldn't be more happy, everything was working just dandy. They lay there for a while wrapped in each other's arms, kissing like a couple of teenagers. Never in her live span could she believe this would be happening; she was now surrounded all by Karma; she had thought everything imaginable after Karma run away from her on the wedding night: Karma might not speak to her again, or see her, worst of all: been able to see her and she won't acknowledge her existence; Karma might have just ignore her. She thought everything but this.

The only good thing about the wedding night was that almost everything was a blur after the now not very relevant event where her heart broke in a million pieces, thanks to all the cake and alcohol she ingested, she could remember the dance with Karma, her mum grounding her, Lauren and the cake, the champagne, more champagne, arguing whit the waiter, and how intoxicated she was when she started to kiss Liam Booker…

Oh no!, now she remembered, she had been kissing him in the yard, and then the porch, the entrance door, the stairs, her bedroom door and she could vaguely remember making out on her bed, that was as far as she could remember but had the feeling that they took it a bit further than just making out on the bed.

Amy's body instantly tense up at the thought, her mind is a mess, it was so obvious that something had change that as soon as Karma fells it she worries, giving some space between them she stands on her good elbow looking down at Amy who can't look into her eyes right now, instead she focus her sight on Karma's case.-"Amy, are you ok?"- When there is no answer she follows the blonde's sight to her broken arm-"you know this isn't your fault, right?"- Amy still couldn't meet her eyes, this wasn't helping on her guilt trip, not only she had (pretty sure) slept with Liam Booker but was reminded of the accident she provoked while drunk AND Karma wasn't even mad. Her gaze now set across the room, fixed in the a little exasperated Karma tried again-"you basically save our lives, this Is nothing"-ok, that made Amy's eyes fly directly into Karmas, she got her attention and now was really confuse -"are you ok?"- Karma asked again. She didn't really know if she was ok or not, she didn't know what was going on and worst if she should tell Karma about sleeping with Liam booker. so she did what she would do in any similar situation, she lied to gain a little time and from her mouth came out a small yes and a request for something to drink-"yeah, I will bring you some juice from the cafeteria"- Karma said as she jump out of the bed-"I won't take long, I promise"- and after she gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips she flee off the room.

By the time of Karma return Amy's mind was a little calmer, and allow herself to go back to their dynamics; Karma was sitting on the edge of the bed going from channel to channel on the tv, complaining on the lack of "good" television, reaching to the conclusion that once Amy was able to go back home they would bring-watch all the tele they were missing. she just listen to her, drinking her orange juice, gathering some straight, collecting her thoughts: sure she still didn't know if she should tell Karma about Liam Booker or no. but she did know that she needed to know where they stud, if they were a thing or just friends; and on this knowledge her decision would rely.

-"Karma"- she call for her attention-"about before the accident…"- she said with a tone of insecurity –"where do we really stand? You know, as us."- Karmas eyes where focus now on her, she could see the shock, as if it were the last thing she expected to hear, but she also saw a smile looming up in her face. Karma reached for her hand, moving from the edge of the bed to stand face to face, abandoning the remote on the small table next to the bed-"we, I hope, are good. I know we are still figuring this out. But is all good, right?"- Amy nods yes in response. –"You know I love you, and I always will"-. "Just not like that?"- Amy blurted half joking-half serious- "NO!. Yes, like that. Amy, yes like that"-and then just like that they are back to kissing.

Once they broke the kiss Amy prepares herself to confess _"here comes nothing". _–"I love you too, you know that. More than anyone or anything in the world"- Karma smiles as she hears this.-"there is something I need to tell you, and I want you to remember that you love me, and that above all I am your bestfriend and you are mine since age five, Ok?"- Amy manages to rush out in a single breathe. –"ok?"- After a bit that's all that comes out of a now very frowning Karma –"Carry on"-

-"the other night, the night of the accident I had drunk to much Karma, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, and you and I were… and I was so done, so heart broken and there were so much to drink I I drunk it, and Liam Booker was there and I was there. He looked as done as I was and one thing led to the other."-Karmas face slowly transforms from concern to a mixed expression of deception definitely shock, Amy is expecting the worst, the hope she had for this to go well is vanishing as she speaks, the anger in Karmas face is quickly gaining strength. Amy takes a big breath-"Me and Liam Booker slept together. We had sex."-she let out the last word with the solemnity of a dead sentence.

Karmas hands rapidly fall from their own, taking a big step back, creating a large space between them. -"you what?"- comes out gritty of her throat. –"I can't believe you are doing this to me. I can't be here"- and whit that Karma tuck of the room, leaving behind a crying amy.

_."wtf mind, dramatic much"._ That wasn't helping-"Amy?"- Karma said waiting for her to carry on-"right"-_no time to freak out._-"the other night I kissed Liam Booker, more than kiss him actually, and I'm pretty sure than more than making out"- after a moment where she obtained no reaction whatsoever, Amy looked up from their still joined hands, to find a Karma in complete shock. Karma´s brain went to a complete shout down. Her brain wasn't prepared to hear what she had just heard. nod. She just nodded once her brain had restarted. She excused herself and exited the room to stud on the hallway, not before she reassured Amy she would be back if she needed her.

* * *

-"ma'am, please stay sill. Let's go back to the ambulance"- the paramedic insisted for the third time to a very perplexed Karma. –"ma'am"- he said taking her arm. –"please"- she begged-"please just let me stay here. I need to see if she is ok. She was bleeding."- the begging tone of a bleak Karma standing on the street in the middle of the night It was devastating.-"I just need to see if my girlfriend is ok"-


End file.
